


Markus X Reader - To Be Human

by writeyouin



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Haunted Houses, M/M, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23380318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: Request: Reader and Markus (from Detroit become human) go to a haunted house together.
Relationships: Markus (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader, Markus (Detroit: Become Human)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	Markus X Reader - To Be Human

Markus enjoyed the feeling of your hand enclosed in his. It always comforted him, reminding him that he was making the right choices if you stood by him. He liked the way your pulse felt when your wrist pressed against his; it was a reminder that even before the revolution you had treated him like a person instead of an object. Moreover, he adored it when he let his own hand’s synthetic skin melt away, to hold you as himself. During those moments, you never pulled away or looked even remotely uncomfortable; instead, you would give his hand a small squeeze, reassuring him that you loved all of him, android and all.

That was why he was with you now, analysing the haunted house you had asked him to join you in on Halloween. Frankly, when you had asked him to join you, Markus didn’t see the appeal, but he quickly realised that you were asking for his sake instead of your own.

You often worried about Markus, wondering how he was faring as the political leader of the androids, and repeatedly meeting with the government to rewrite android laws. Unlike the androids Markus had fought to free, he never got to reap the rewards of his success. He was always too busy redesigning the world around him to spend some time living in it.

You wanted Markus to live a part of the life that Carl wanted for him, experiencing all the new and wonderful things the world had to offer. That was why Halloween provided such a wonderful opportunity; it was the one time of year Markus could dress up, so he wouldn’t be recognised on the street.

Being his first Halloween, you let Markus choose the costumes. You had a feeling that he’d conducted a quick internet search and picked the first costumes on the list, a vampire and a werewolf. Although they weren’t the most creative costumes, you had to admire that he was willing to humour you and accept your invitation.

“You ready?” You grinned through your fake fangs.

Markus’ muffled response came from inside his werewolf mask, “Sure, let’s go.”

“You sure you won’t get too scared?”

Markus pulled you close, “With you here to protect me? Never.”

You chuckled, grabbing his hand to lead him into the haunted house. Once inside, Markus found it hard to be amused by the silly sound effects, the overzealous actors, the smoke machines, or most anything else that went on around him. The only thing that he even remotely enjoyed was watching you. He loved the way your eyes lit up when you saw something odd, or the few occasions when something managed to scare you and you would laugh it off after you caught your breath. Then, just as soon as you were ready, you would spot something else and drag Markus over to it.

“Don’t you just love it?” You exclaimed after a skeleton fell in front of you.

Markus couldn’t help smiling beneath his mask. It seemed that you said that about almost everything you ever showed him, from kite’s flying in the park to very old houses with their beautiful décor; apparently the childlike wonder had never left you as it did most adults, and Markus found himself thankful that you were always ready to share it with him.

“I sure do,” He said, making a decision there and then that he would have to tell Carl as soon as possible.

“Oh look, a hall of mirrors,” You laughed, running towards them and making funny faces; Markus captured over a hundred pictures in his memory that he would transfer to a moving photo-frame later.

And so, the night continued with you excited and Markus content to follow you, finally feeling that he had found where he belonged, or rather, who he belonged with. He felt like he didn’t want to return to the real world, however as all good things come to an end so did the haunted house.

When the two of you got back to your apartment, you took off Markus’ mask to kiss him. Markus smiled as he felt your face-paint smudge against his skin.

“Thank you,” You said.

“Hm?”

“For coming with me. I know this isn’t exactly your thing. I promise, you get to choose what to do next date night.”

“I-” Markus was going to say his future plans, or how he hadn’t found the haunted house to be as bad as he expected. Instead what came out was, “I love you.”

You held onto Markus, feeling secure when his arms wrapped around your back. That was the first time he had said the three magical words to you, though you had said them many times, never once pressuring him to say them until he was ready. “I love you too.”

“(Y/N)?”

“Markus?” You smiled.

He took you by the shoulders so he could look you in the eyes. “I know that I’m not the easiest person to be with and sometimes I can’t give you everything you deserve, but I was thinking… Would you like to move in with me? Or I could move in with you if that would be better, I mean, if you don’t want to live with the other Jericho members.”

“Really?” You asked, thinking of Carl’s mansion where the Jericho founders lived with Markus, having built more on the grounds than there was before. “You’re sure the others won’t mind?”

“Is that a yes?”

“Yes, yes, a thousand times yes,” You squealed, wrapping your arms around Markus’ neck in a hold so tight it would have choked another human. Markus fell back onto your sofa where he simply held you, glad his impulsive gamble had paid off. You were going to live together. Every moment he spent with you, Markus came one step closer to living the ordinary life he dreamed of and he loved it.

* * *

“Hey Carl,” Markus said, walking over to his mentor’s grave.

Even on the first day of November, flakes of snow were already landing on the frosty ground, warning of the change in the seasons. Markus kneeled beside the grave, cleaning it as he talked.

“I went to a haunted house last night. (Y/N) took me on a date there. I’ve got to admit, at first, I didn’t get it, but then I realised something. (Y/N) reminds me of you. Taking me to that haunted house was like the first time you asked me to paint. You wanted me to know what it was like to be normal, so does (Y/N).”

He sighed then, missing his former father-figure. “I wish (s)he could have met you, just once. You too would have gotten along.”

Weeding the ground below the grave, Markus continued his monologue, “Anyway, I want you to know that I’ve been making real progress in law changes. As soon as I go back to work tomorrow, I’m going to lobby for human-android marriages. The day that law passes, I’m going to propose. You think (s)he’ll say yes?”

Naturally, there was no answer, but if Markus closed his eyes, he could imagine Carl smiling and congratulating him for finally understanding what it meant to be human.

“Yeah well… I’ll tell you what happens the next time I visit. Thank you for always being here for me, Carl. I love you.”

With that, Markus left, though on his internal feed, he was already choosing a ring.


End file.
